Angels in Disguise
by Blue Midnight Tears
Summary: A contract bounds them to the village but they have sworn to protect it against all danger...but what if that danger was the village itself?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever. Also seeing as how I'm going to be using his ability to an extent I have to also say that I do not own Mao or Code Geass…**

**Summary: A contract bounding them to protect their village, to do anything for the village's survival…even if it meant to go against the village. And in the end all he'd ever be was their angel in disguise.**

**Well…I have really nothing to say in this A/N so…let's move on…Oh ya there will be OC's but please give this story a shot. **

**Akio-glorious hero**

**Hiroki-abundant joy/strength**

**Kairi- sea (ya I'm a KH fan.)**

CHAPTER ONE

ANGEL IN DISGUISE

(I'm going to use the name of the story )

Time shifts and in the end nothing changes. He couldn't really say that he was disappointed anymore after all he knew them all too well. He sighed as he continued to gaze over the village from his favorite spot on top of his father's stone head. He didn't bother turning around to see who was coming up behind him, he already knew who it was.

"Are you ready Akio?" He asked turning his head slightly to gaze at his double. Though slightly taller by a few inches Namikaze-Uzumaki Akio was the exact double of Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, he was his junior by three minutes. The twin gave an impassive shrug making Naruto smirk before turning his attention back to the village.

"What have you done for Hiroki?" Akio asked in a bored tone as he shifted his weight onto his left leg, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Hiroki has been given his orders…don't worry he can handle himself." Hiroki, Namikaze-Uzumaki Hiroki was the youngest of the Namikaze-Uzumaki males and though he was the same height as Naruto his eyes where slightly darker.

"Kairi?" Akio listed off. Naruto smirked turning his brother as he got up. Namikaze-Uzumaki Kairi was their younger and only sister. She could of passed off as Naruto seeing as how she wasn't actually that feminine in the chest only have size A breasts and she was the same size as him but she was the only sibling whose appearance had some of their mother's features. Her hair was a strawberry blonde having a mix of red and blonde and her eyes had slight specks of dark emerald green around the blue.

"My Akio…don't you trust my plans?" Akio remained quiet.

"I trust you." He finally said quietly. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good. Remember you can always count on your older bro. Now let's go it's getting late and we have to make it to fire boarder no later than tomorrow afternoon." Akio nodded and followed his brother as the two disappeared into the shadows. Unknown to Konoha the following day was going to lead to trouble.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Haruno Sakura got up early the next day for her usual early shift at the hospital. Observing the slow moving citizens as they went about in opening their stands, she couldn't help but smile at how well off Konoha was now. She remembered the time after the failed Sound-Sand invasion and how bad everyone was afterwards and was glad that they had gotten Tsunade as their new hokage.

"Good Morning Haruno-sempai." A nurse greeted, Sakura smiled at the title a bit proud at the fact that she was indeed at a higher skill than any of the nurses or doctors in the building. She snapped out of her musings and turned back to the nurse, she was slightly shorter than her and a year younger if she remembered correctly. She had shoulder length dark brown hair with grey eyes and much to Sakura's pleasure had looks that where 'below than average' in her book.

"What are my patients today?" She asked keeping her voice in set on a tone that clearly stated she was in control. The nurse, she didn't really remember her remember her name which was really pathetic seeing as how she always greeted her before her shift started, but she really didn't care seeing as how they weren't really on talking terms since Sakura had the morning shift and this nurse's shift always ended right when hers started.

The nurse picked up a clipboard from the reception desk and looked at the front page.

"Your usuals…except Hatori-san asked if you can do a check up on one of his patients, he's going to do an operation and it might take a while. So after you're finished with your usual patients go to Hatori-sans office where his patient will be waiting." Sakura nodded not really caring for the added patient, she was use to having other medics hand over their patients to her whenever they were busy. She grabbed the clipboard from the nurse and watched as she left.

She walked down the hall and into her first appointment, picking up her medical coat on the way.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura was walking up the stairs flipping through Hatori's patient record trying to get a clear idea as to what to expect. Nothing out of the ordinary, he was her age though his birthday wasn't specified. He was blind since the age of seven from an accident and that was what his current check up was about. She opened Hatori's door not even glancing up at the occupant.

"Well Hiroki-san, Hatori-san wasn't able to make it to your appointment so I'll be his replacement. My name is Haruno Sakura and you're in great hands." She said writing some of her info on Hatori's sheet.

"I'm sure I am Haruno-san." She abruptly stopped writing, that voice it was softer but there was no mistaking it, she looked up. Her emerald eyes widened as she stared at her patient. The same spiky blonde hair, same tan skin, same stature…it was him….Naruto. She continued to stare and that's when she noticed some differences. Unlike Naruto this look alike didn't have his trademark whiskers, and he wasn't a ninja seeing as how he didn't wear a headband and his cloths where more civilian like. He wore lose dark brown pants and a dark green shirt with a matching brown vest. He had on a calm gentle smile and his pale blue eyes where focused on a desk where his hand laid.

"Um…." She didn't know what she was doing; she shook her head of course this couldn't be Naruto she mentally scolded herself for thinking that this blind boy in front of her was her up beat teammate. She settled herself on a chair in front of him.

"Okay well this will be another normal check up. I'm sure it's nothing different from what your use to." She stared at him once again; she couldn't help but notice the similarities between this boy and Naruto. She slowly grabbed a small flashlight from her coat pocket.

"Okay I'm going to check your eyes tell me if you notice or fell anything different." She turned on the light and flashed it a couple of times on his left eye. Nothing not even a flinch. She tried it again on his right and got the same results. She wrote it down.

"You didn't feel anything?" She asked. His smile didn't fade.

"Nope. Nothing don't see why Hatori keeps wanting me to come seeing as how each time it's the same." He replied softly. She nodded and looked down at his profile; she couldn't help it after all even his smile was reminiscent of Naruto's. They way his name was written…it was odd and she wondered why someone like Hatori-san who was an experience medic from what she heard would do something like this. His name read N-U. Hiroki.

"What's your last name again?" She asked abruptly, apparently Hiroki was rambling on about hospitals. Hiroki blinked at being interrupted and Sakura blushed before apologizing.

"Nah it's okay. My name's Namikaze-Uzumaki Hiroki." She gaped at him, she didn't know who the Namikaze where but the fact was that this boy was somehow related to Naruto.

"Um…you wouldn't be related to Uzumaki Naruto by any chance?" Hiroki opened his mouth to answer but in that instant the door opened revealing a man.

"Thank you Sakura-san I can take it from here." Sakura looked at him annoyed for one he didn't show any respect towards her and second she was so close to getting an answer from Hiroki. She nodded and left giving the papers to Hatori. She was going to Tsunade for this.

When the door closed both occupants remained silent before the older of the two turned and sighed making his way towards his comfy chair.

"I assume you got her curious." He stated staring at the young boy a little unnerved by his indifference when what they were doing made him extremely nervous.

"I think I made her more than curious. I believe right now she is currently going to the Hokage with this information." Hatori tapped his fingers on his desk a little nervous by this fact.

"Don't worry Ha-chan…you won't get in trouble." Hiroki assured him in his soft voice.

"It's not that that's worrying me it's just that I don't want to answer any questions." Hiroki chuckled.

"Well that's inescapable." Hatori sighed at this.

"Great…just great."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura nervously fidgeted under Tsunade's hard gaze. She had just informed her as well as Shizune on Hiroki and well that was five minutes ago…five minutes of uncomfortable silence. Finally Tsunade cleared her throat.  
"Shizune…please bring Hatori-san here." Her assistant was out in a flash being relieved of leaving the uncomfortable room. The room was again quiet only to be interrupted by the entrance of Kakashi, Tsunade sighed she had forgotten he had a mission report to hand in.

'Whenever I want him on time he doesn't show but now when I want him to be late he's right on time…maybe I shouldn't have threatened to burn his precious books…'

"Look Kakashi can you come back another time. I'm kind of busy right now…" Kakashi asked why but before Tsunade could answer the door opened and in walked Tsunade followed by who she assumed to be Hatori. He was about 5'8''and extremely thin with long black hair tied up at the base of his neck with two strands framing his face. He wasn't the most attractive guy but right now Tsunade wasn't worried about that she was more worried about his patient Hiroki and what ties him with the Minato.

Forgetting Kakashi she turned to Hatori.

"Hatori-san…please explain to me why your patient has the same last name as the Fourth hokage. Who is Namikaze-Uzumaki Hiroki?" The room grew silent again and this time Sakura noticed that besides the tension she could feel Kakashi's shocked vibes.

'Who is Namikaze-Uzumaki Hiroki?' She wondered.

'Ah shit…' Hatori thought.

**Yes I know it's short but think of it as a prologue. I didn't re-read the chapter so I apologize for any mistakes. The nurse in the beginning will come back so remember her. Also for those who are still reading even after I said OC's let me just say that I'll try to make them believable and un Mary Sue-ish.**

**Thanks please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever sadly.**

**Well I'm currently multi tasking…well I'm supposed to be doing an essay on William Shakespeare but I got bored so I decided to do this instead! Please Read and Review! :D**

**Chapter two**

" _Hatori I'm going to tell them the truth." _ He knew what Naruto was implying when he carelessly sat down and stated that.

"_What about their questions? They're obviously going to ask me but I have no clue how to answer!" _He had opposed so much the idea of letting years worth of secrets spill. Not only was it the blondes secrets that tied Hatori but _others_ as well.

"_Tell them the truth Hatori. I know you're not that dumb." _He snorted throwing one of Hatori's stress balls from one hand to the other. Out of all of the Namikaze-Uzumaki quads he found Naruto the least pleasant. He didn't hate him…he just found it rather annoying holding a conversation with the boy. The blonde often talked in riddles and stated things as if it was obvious to the entire world. In the end he always had pain killers nearby whenever he was expecting a visit from the boy.

"Well? Answer me. Who is Namikaze-Uzumaki Haruki?" Tsunade asked calmly holding her gaze on the nervous doctor. Hatori eyed the occupants' in the room, there was that pink haired girl he really hated for no real reason, the Hokage and her assistant and a silver haired jounin that he had heard about and that when he gulped. If one thing he knew it was that Hatake Kakashi was very touchy when it came to the topic of a Namikaze.

'Damn it Naruto…' He growled inwardly. If he didn't word his explanations correctly than he would soon find himself having a nice conversation with his late grandmother. He opened his mouth.

"W-well you s-s-see...um Haruki-kun is nothing more but a patient of mine…I've b-been his doctor since he was just a b-baby." He flinched at his awkward way of talking to officials. Talking to all his patients was much easier than talking to adults.

'great now I think I sound like a pedophile' He mentally slapped himself. Tsunade seemed to be contemplating something while eyeing Kakashi.

"Kakashi sit down I do believe your making our dear friend nervous. Hatori take a seat as well." She motioned to the two open seats. Kakashi stiffly sat down while Hatori politely declined.

"Tell me Hatori…when was Haruki born?" Hatori was sweating. _"Just tell them what you know."_ Naruto's words echoed in his mind. He sighed before nodding.

"October 10." He whispered finally coming to the conclusion that he couldn't escape.

"How old is he?" Tsunade asked trying to remain as calm as she was in the beginning but that certain information was beginning to nerve her.

"Eighteen this October."

"Is he related to an Uzumaki Naruto?" Her voice quivered a bit but she regained her tone.

"Yes." She was starting to get annoyed by his short answers.

"How is he related to him?" Hatori hesitated a bit before answering.

"His he's youngest brother." The room remained silent before suddenly Hatori was pinned to the wall by Kakashi.

"TELL THE TRUTH! HOW IS HE NARUTO'S YOUNDER BROTHER?! HOW IS HE RELATED TO THE FOURTH?! AND SO HELP ME IF YOU GIVE ME ANOTHER OF YOUR BULL SHIT ANSWERS…" he let the threat hang. Hatori was turning blue from the lack of air. Tsunade coughed getting Kakashi's attention and she motioned him to sit down and let Hatori go.

"I'm not allowed to s-say…the c-council has f-f-forbidden it…" He gasped from his position on the floor. A tick grew on Tsunade's forehead. The Council, how she loathed the old.

"I'm the Hokage you can tell me anything the Council has forbidden." She growled.

"I-I wish I could but I-I can't…It d-doesn't just involve the Namikaze-Uzumaki siblings…but…other's as well…." He stuttered.

"How long has this been a secret?" She asked softly.

"For a while…t-twenty y-years I b-believe…."

"Who are involved?" She asked.

"Everyone…." He whispered. _"When you can't explain more lead them to my apartment…I'll leave a little book behind…"_

"N-naruto…He wants you to g-g-get something from his apartment…he said it'll explain everything…involving everyone who's ever made contact with him in the village." His stutter was slowly diminishing.

The room was quiet, Tsunade was curious and confused with this news. Naruto wanted to tell everyone something that the Council was forbidding this man from saying. If he wanted to say something than why couldn't he just come and say to everyone's faces. Her eyes landed on the suppose doctor. She remembered seeing him the first time she went to the Hospital and introduced herself to the staff. He was indeed meek like she had first thought but now that she was actually interacting with him she couldn't help but feel a certain amount of jealousy towards him. She was intrigued.

She quickly pulled out a sheet of paper and began to write names. When she was finished she handed it to Sakura who was a bit slow still transmitting the information revealed to her right now. She was confused and if there was one thing she hated in the world more than Ino and all of Sasuke-kun's other fangirls was being confused. Blinking at the paper in front of her she saw allot of familiar names.

"Sakura, Kakashi, go gather those designated people and meet me at the meeting hall down stairs. Shizune go with Hatori-san and get whatever it is that Naruto wanted." The four nodded and went to comply with their own little mission.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura and Kakashi had split up the list, she was in charge of gathering all of the Konoha 13…well 12 seeing as how Naruto wasn't here. She sighed she remembered the party they had had when Sasuke had returned not only were they celebrating his return but the fact that they were going to party over the fact that Sai was now included in most of their huge group activities. She couldn't help but smile, Sai had come a long way. He was now more adept with the human emotion and was actually comfortable enough to give a real true smile at times.

Kakashi was assigned all of the chunin and jounin that where on the list she didn't know what Kakashi's initial shock was when he saw the paper but after he murmured ANBU she got the idea, there where ANBU on the list as well. She was intrigue how was it that her knuckleheaded teammate knew so many people. If she had misheard, which she knew she hadn't than what her master and that doctor where imply was a shocker. Her teammate, a nobody, a loser, a basic idiot was the son of the Fourth and had a brother if not more siblings.

She caught her breath when she was on top of the hill where Team Gai usually trained and sure enough there was Lee and Neji having an intense taijutsu fight. She sighed and took a deep breath.

"HEY!" That got the groups attention, Tenten was the first to turn and soon all three where in front of the pink haired medic.

"What is it Sakura-san." Lee asked.

"The Hokage wishes to see you in the meeting hall, that's on the floor below her office." Making sure they got the right directions she went off in search for the rest.

Team ten was easy to find seeing as how they were being treated to lunch by their sensei Asuma. He was the miracle of Konoha, seeing as how he survived Hidan's jutsu. Ino had stated that Asuma was dead for ten whole minutes when he was suddenly hit by a pale purple light that began to 'sew' all the injuries and when it vanished Asuma was gasping for breath.

Team eight was slightly difficult to find since they weren't in their usual training spot and they weren't in any restaurants so she had to go house to house, she felt stupid in the end when she last stop by at Kurenai's house. Of course they where there! They usually went there after training to play with the baby. Kurenai had given birth to a healthy baby boy who looked well from what Kurenai said exactly like his father. Asuma and her had named the boy Akihiko meaning 'bright prince' Sakura had thought it cute.

"Team eight and Kurenai-sensei…you are to report to the great hall on the floor below Tsunade-sama's office."

"What for?" Kiba asked his finger being held by Akihiko.

"I really have no clue. Only that it's big and it involves Naruto." Hinata perked at this.

"Naruto-kun? Is it something bad?" She asked worriedly.

"Nah…all I can tell you is from the little I found out…it's going to be a BIG shock for everyone." Seeing that they still weren't moving Sakura turned to Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei did you know that the Fourth was named Namikaze?" Kurenai raised a petite eyebrow.

"Yes. Why?"

"You need to go to the great meeting hall to find out." Kurenai looked down at Akihiko in worry.

"Don't worry!" Sakura jumped at bit at being caught in surprise by Konohamaru and his gang.

"Tsunade-sama asked us to take care of him. She said that we'd find out about what's going on with Naruto later." Kurenai finally being reassured that Akihiko was in the best hands got up and lead her team plus Sakura back to the Hokage Tower.

When they arrived they noticed the room was packed with the Konoha 12, Kakashi had gotten Sai who was hanging around Gai apparently…that was a scary thought Sakura had left unfinished.

Not only where they there but their senseis, Kurenai had walked over to Asuma upon noticing him, as well as that creepy dango lady from the chunin exam, that scarred guy from the written exam, Iruka sensei, the ramen stand owner and his daughter. That doctor and a woman ANBU with long purple hair.

Tsunade was at the front and motioned for everyone to sit down at the long table which everyone gratefully did. Hatori was sitting nervously right next to Tsunade who had Jiraya at her other side who was eyeing Hatori with a very annoyed gaze.

Tsunade picked up a dark worn out book, a diary from what Sakura saw.

"This is a diary. A diary I'm shocked to say belongs to Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto." She let the information sink in before the adults realized what she had just said and began to ask a bunch of questions that were confusing she and her friends…all but Sai who seemed to have reverted back to his emotionless self and Tenten who was beginning to look as nervous at Hatori.

"I have called you all here today…because this man right here has revealed to me that not only is Naruto the son of the Fourth Hokage, a fact that I have stupidly over looked seeing as how they are splitting images of each other." The adults began to realize the same thing and some were smacking each other on the forehead while others where just jaw struck.

"This man here is Asane Hatori. He claims to be the personal doctor of not only Naruto but his younger brother Haruki. Now he can't say more seeing as how he's bound by vow to the Council that he won't reveal anything else. However it seems Naruto wants us to know and has given me this diary. It's sealed so before I can continue Jiraiya will you do the honors." Jiraiya sighed, he had much preferred to be outside doing his research then in here following a hypotheses, which was rather absurd because he would have realized if his student had had quads instead of just Naruto. Sure he knew about Naruto being the son of his student, hell he had named the poor kid himself.

This whole thing was pointless but Tsunade had threatened and he couldn't go against her wishes…especially if his precious books and manhood where in the line.

He checked the type of seal on the book and was shocked to realize that it was a pretty huge and complicated seal…he checked it again and gasped. Not just seal but seals.

"What is it Jiraya?" Tsunade asked.

"There's more than one seal on this book…I haven't taught him this advanced sealing…I wonder where he learned it from…" Tsunade and the rest remained quiet as they watched Jiraiya unseal each seal, for a total of thirteen…an unlucky number Tsunade shivered as she accepted the book. She opened it and several pictures fell out, annoyed she bent down and picked them up.

Sorting through them slowly her eyes widened at what she saw.

"no…it can't be possible…"

**I'm gonna be evil and cut it short….ha ha what are in the pictures? Tell you what if you can guess then you can add your own OC/Scene or something in here. SO what do you think? Ya I know! "How boring another Tsunade reads Naruto's diary and finds out he's a total bad ass…well you guys can quit reading if you want. *watches as some reader begin to go for the back arrow***

**NO! Never mind! Please don't leave me! This story is going to be exciting I promise!**


End file.
